Sunrise
by VeelaChic
Summary: One-Shot. It was though the pieces of a puzzle had come together for a moment, just a moment so that they may be at peace, just a moment to watch the sunrise. BBRae


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_Sunrise_

The slow sound of boiling water bubbled slowly through the room, breaking the sleepy silence of the early morning. The spicy smell of chai hung in the air, mingled with the sweet honey. Flecks of light began to stream in through the large windows that took up the full wall of the common room. The day was only beginning.

Raven inhaled deeply as she shut off the stove and began to fill a mug with the warm liquid. A slow, quiet morning. This was something she hadn't seen in a long time, something she missed. After the team traveled the world battling the Brotherhood, it was nice to come home and appreciate the simple things that she missed. Like the smell of her tea, and the sunrise over Jump City.

She leaned against the counter as she brought the mug of steaming tea to her lips. She closed her eyes. It was a rare thing for her life to be so simple. Tea, book, sunrise, relaxation. That was all she really wanted.

"Hey Rae."

Well, getting what she wanted would be too easy, right?

Raven opened her amethyst eyes to meet a pair of deep emerald, "Good morning Beast Boy," she said nodding curtly, "you're up early," she observed, "I thought you'd take this opportunity to sleep in, since we only just got back a week ago from fighting the Brotherhood."

He shrugged, "Yeah, well," he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "I couldn't sleep."

"Too much on your mind?" she pushed. This was odd, she thought, He was the one usually trying to get her to open up.

"Yeah, just...stuff," he laughed nervously.

She picked an hard covered book up the kitchen counter and settled herself down at one of the chairs. She opened up the tome and began to read, but her eyes slowly became focused on the green changeling shuffling around the kitchen in, Raven observed, puppy slippers. Her lips twitched.

"Ugh," he groaned, shutting the door to one of the cabinets, "There's nothing to eat around here."

She shrugged, "We only just got back, food shopping wasn't the first thing to enter our minds."

He groaned, "But I'm so hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry."

She thought she saw him stick his tongue out at her, but her eyes were too trained on the text in front of her. She was reading a Jane Austen, not usually where she turned when looking for a read, but she felt the urge this morning to read something a but more sweet than what she was used to. And Mansfield Park, so far, had captured her attention. However, she knew, she would have to put it down soon enough. Soon Beast Boy would demand attention and she would be forced to listen to endless rants about video games, why Cyborg never let him touch his "baby", and whether or not Starfire and Robin would finally get together.

She finished up the page, and looked up, ready for a blow of interruptions. However, none came. Beast Boy just leaned against the counter, staring blankly out the common room's windows, a look of longing on his boyish face.

Raven began to feel uncomfortable, usually she was at the point of threatening to do some sort of life threatening thing to him by now because of his incessant banter. And usually she would hope for him to, just once, shut up. But now, it felt unnatural. And very awkward.

"Soo..." she drawled, looking for a reaction from the usual team jokester. When none came, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Beast Boy," she called. But he still continued to stare passively out the windows. She glared, "Beast Boy I think I'm going to marry Slade."

He blinked and turned away from the windows to face her, "Sorry, you say something Rae?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're really out of it today. I mean, more than usual."

He laughed, "Yeah, well, chock it up to lack of food."

"There's always my tea," she said sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows and sniffed the air, "Well, it does smell kinda good."

She raised an eyebrow, "You can smell it?"

"Animal senses Rae," he said tapping his nose.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I taste it?" he asked.

She blinked and she felt her face flush, but she wasn't sure why. It was her tea, none of the others bothered to try it. They knew it was hers. That was just something they understood about each other. It was like none of them touching the T-Car, it was sacred. Everyone knew that, except Beast Boy apparently, who just sat there waiting for a reply. His big green eyes stared at her expectantly.

"Y-you wouldn't like it," she stuttered. Wait, she _stuttered_? Since when did she stutter?

"_Well_," he drawled, "How will I know, if I don't try it?" He smiled at her, one of his canine teeth peaking out.

"Nobody likes my tea," she said, grateful for her hood, as the flush began to build on her face.

"Well," he said grinning, and snatching up her mug of warm tea, "Good thing I'm not a nobody then."

He brought the cup of steaming liquid to his lips and spared a glance at his dark companion to see if she would allow it. When she didn't say anything, he tipped it lightly into his mouth.

"Hmm," he said mulling over the taste. He gave her a thumbs up, "Tasty."

She blinked dubiously.

"Anymore?" he asked, placing the cup back down onto the table in front of her.

Too shocked to produce sound, she wordlessly pointed to the counter where a teapot was filled with the tea she had been drinking. He walked over to pour himself some and sat down opposite her. "Mmm, _spicayyyy_," he said, favoring her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy, you'll never change."

He chuckled, and placed down his cup, "How's that?"

She shrugged. She glanced to the side to see if he was still watching her. She found he was gazing out across the the large windows, at the skyline of Jump City. He took a deep breath and another sip of tea as a ghost of a smile lingered over his features. Raven flushed when she realized she had been staring, and chose to look out at the slowly rising sun that crept over the buildings that were laid out before it in the distance.

It was though the pieces of a moving puzzle had come together for a moment, just a moment so that they may be at peace, be complete in that moment that the sun crept above the buildings and shown into the room, coming in to make sure they were alright.

And they were.

"Raven," said Beast Boy in a voice different from his usual, "You'll never change?"

It was a question. She furrowed her brows, trying to come up with an answer.

He frowned, "I mean, nobody can resist change right?"

She let out one of her rare smiles, "Well, good thing we're not nobodies then."

For a moment the pieces were together. Just for a moment they watched the sun rise.

_A/N – Well, lemme know what you think! _


End file.
